Take a Drunk Girl Home
by Lizzys.Feelz
Summary: ONESHOT: Modern Jack and Elizabeth, based off of the song "Drunk Girl" by Chris Janson. Rights go to the owners of the characters and the song.


**(07-28-2018) Hey everyone! So, this is based on the song, "Drunk Girl" by Chris Janson. I love, love, LOVE this song so much and I've been wanted to write this for a while now! So this is a modern Jack and Elizabeth. I know Elizabeth would NEVER behave this way. She faces any challenge with grace and dignity. But here she's a mess. It is rated T, but there is swearing and mentions of sex so readers... you have been warned.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack was on his second beer of the night, sitting next to his younger brother at the bar. Tom flirted with the blonde to his right as Jack people watched. The music was loud and the crowd was small considering the time of night. He had the next day off from work and Tom convinced him to go out and let loose. As a Mountie, Jack was very serious most of the time to be taken seriously, seeing as how they played hand in hand.

Jack had only agreed to come because he knew that Tom would go out with or without him, so at least this way he could keep an eye on his baby brother. Tom had a habit of getting himself into trouble when he leaves the house and has been thrown out of many a bar for various reasons. Jack was here to see to the fact that this wouldn't happen that night.

Turned back to the bar top, zoning out, he felt someone bump him as they fell into the counter. "Oof, haha! I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot who forgot how to walk for a sec." a smooth voice said, clearly feeling a good buzz. Jack wiped the small bit of alcohol that spilled onto him. "Marcus hit me with another one!"

Popping the top off of a bottle of Sam Adams, the bartender handed it to the woman. She took it with a stamp covered hand, "Whats the story tonight, Elizabeth?"

She took a sip from the bottle, "I'm a bachelorette, tonight, Marcus! Congratulate me!" she raised the bottle and cha-chaed back onto the dance floor.

The bartender laughed to himself and continued with serving other customers. Jack turned and watched the woman, Elizabeth as she danced to the beat of the music. Her dress wasn't necessarily too small but was definitely not modest in any way. Her chocolate colored curls bouncing around as she sang the wrong words to the song that was playing.

She was a regular, clearly, considering how she knew the bartender by name. Making sure to keep a tab on where she was on the dance floor, Jack turned to the bartender. "She comes in here pretty often, huh?" he asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah, at least twice a week. It's a different story as to why she's here every time."

"Hence why she said she was a bachelorette?" Jack asked.

"Yup, she goes from bar to bar and usually ends her nights here. Every time, she's off with a different guy. It's come to the point that I'm worried I won't see her ever again." a gleam of worry in his eye. "She moved out here to find a life of her own, her parents have money and were against it because they could just give her a comfortable life that she'd never have to work. But she wanted to find herself."

Jack turned back to watch Elizabeth, the bottle in her hand mostly empty at this point. She swayed to the rhythm of the music, surprisingly not missing a step in her six-inch heels. He watched her through the next few songs and the next few times that she came up to the bar for another drink. Every time she came up, she was a bit more intoxicated and bumped into him, which he didn't mind. He'd rather that she bump into him and not someone else who'd flip their lid, or maybe even hit the ground.

Soon enough, Tom left with the blonde he was talking to and Jack stayed, observing Elizabeth. For some reason, he felt the need to watch her, make sure she'd be alright. During one playing of _Despacito,_ Elizabeth bumped into a man, who spilled his drink. Fuming the man turned and started to yell, "What's wrong with you, you bitch? Watch what you're doing!"

Elizabeth just laughed, too drunk to realize what was actually happening. The man grabbed her arm roughly trying to get her to focus. He yelled in her face again, "You think this is funny? This is fucking expensive!"

Without hesitation, Jack shot up from his seat at the bar and to Elizabeth's side, "Get your hands off of her!" he yelled over the music. The Mountie in him coming out, even though he was off duty.

"Is this your bitch? Get her the fuck away from me!" The man shoved Elizabeth right into Jack's arms, which he was ready for.

He caught her and looked the man in the eye, "You should learn to respect a woman, drunk or not, it was an accident."

"I don't give a shit! Get her away from me." He was red in the face. Jack didn't say anything else, realizing the man was buzzed himself and there was no reasoning with him.

"Come on," he said to Elizabeth, taking her hand and tugging her along to the counter, "I'll pay her bill," Jack said to the bartender, handing over his credit card. The bartender didn't say anything and just did what he needed to do and gave Jack his card back.

Leading her by the hand, Jack got himself and Elizabeth outside. "Are you alright?" he asked her when it was quieter and they could actually hear each other.

"No," she pouted, "There's no drink in my hand."

"I think you've had enough tonight," Jack told her. He didn't want anything happening to her. "Where do you live?"

Elizabeth looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Where do you live? Where is your house?" He repeated the question. He'd dealt with plenty of drunk people while on duty and knew this wouldn't be difficult.

Elizabeth smirked, "Oh, I get it. 492 Hope Street, right here in Toronto."

Jack had previously had his fair share of one-night-stands, but this wouldn't be one of them. He started to lead them toward Hope Street. Jack didn't grow up in Toronto, but he knew the city like the back of his hand.

"So what's your name?" she said in a flirty voice.

To keep her focused as she stumbled next to him, he kept her entertained, "Jack," and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Oh, Jack, getting cozy, huh?" Elizabeth said, putting her own arm around him, "I'm Elizabeth,"

"I know," Jack said.

"How do you know my name?" she was shocked, usually men didn't really care about her at this point, nevermind know her name.

"I'm a Mountie, I know a lot of things," Jack answered.

"Oh, I love me a man in uniform." she leaned into him and squeezed with the arm that was around him. Jack rolled his eyes and just kept walking, holding up the young woman. "You're a lot nicer than the guy I met yesterday. What was his name again?" She thought for a moment, "Hamilton?" she closed one eye and twisted her face up, thinking again, "Hamilton, Billy Hamilton." she shook her head, "He was very, very rude. Very loud and annoying and I hope I never see him again."

Jack recognized the name, Billy Hamilton. He was known for robbery and was in and out of smaller jails in the area. He definitely wasn't a person any woman should be alone with. "I'm sorry you had to deal with him,"

"Yeah, me too." Elizabeth yawned. She woke up early that morning and it was already really late.

"Tired?" Jack asked her.

She nodded, "Mhmm, but not too tired," she smiled, "If you know what I mean,"

Jack smiled softly at her, letting her believe what she wanted. "This it?" he pointed at the apartment building in front of them.

"Yup," Elizabeth took his hand and lead him through the front doors and to the elevator. She pushed the button and gripped Jack's hand, She turned back and winked at him just getting a tight lined smile from Jack.

The elevator doors opened and Elizabeth squeaked pulling Jack in after her. She hit the button for the eleventh floor and the doors shut. It was like a bell went off and Elizabeth leaned hard into Jack, kissing his neck. Having more respect for the young woman and himself, he pushed her away. But to no avail, Elizabeth jumped on him again.

"No," Jack said in a kind but firm.

"I get it, wait for it to be more… private." Her breath reeked of alcohol as she smiled and gripped his arm. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder her eyes shut until they got to the floor her apartment was on.

"What apartment number are you?" Jack asked.

"Uhhhhleven... B?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Jack said, he didn't want to break into and enter the wrong apartment.

She thought for a moment, "An answer, 11B."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup, 11B. That way." She pointed to the right. Jack started down the hall then heard a thud behind him. He turned and saw Elizabeth giggling on the floor, "Oopsy,"

Jack went over and helped her take off her shoes, "Here, this will be easier for you. We're inside now, so it isn't so bad."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Elizabeth said patting Jacks cheek. She was usually more poised… at least when she wasn't intoxicated.

Jack took her hands and helped her to her feet. Without the heels, Elizabeth stood just about two inches below him and it was easier for him to keep her steady. They stopped before the door to 11B, "This one right?" Jack double checked.

"Yep," she nodded and smiled. Just staring at him.

Jack pointed to the door, "You got a key?"

"Oh! Yeah!" She reached down the top of her dress, she didn't have a bag with her or anything, so whatever was convenient, "These things are _great!_ They hold _everything!_ Keys, phones, cards, cookies, you name it, and the girls got you." she laughed and finally got the door open.

Jack was intrigued by the thought of so much being held in one's brassiere but would save that question for another time. He followed her into the apartment and Elizabeth closed the door behind them. The door hadn't even clicked shut yet, and she was already on him, "Elizabeth, no,"

"Oh come on, isn't this why we're here?" she asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were home safe," he said. "Come on, you should get to bed,"

"So you do want to sleep with me," Elizabeth smirked again.

"No," he said again, moving away from her, "Where's your room?"

Oh," she said, "I get it, you want it to seem like you're going to leave but want to stay, I got you." she winked.

"No, I…" Jack sighed, "Sure, why not?"

Elizabeth yawned quick, turned on the hall light and nodded him in the direction of the first door to the right. She turned the light on and the smell of her perfume lingered from when she put it on earlier that night. The bed was made nice a neat, and everything seemed to have a place. He went over to the bed and turned down the sheets, "Go on," he said.

"Are you tucking me in?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Yup," Jack just went along with whatever he needed to in order to get this woman to bed.

"That's different… I like it," she stumbled over and climbed into bed, grabbing onto a pillow, "There's more than enough room for you too, handsome." she said.

"That's alright," Jack declined the offer.

Elizabeth stuck out her bottom lip and yawned again, "Pleeeease," she begged.

"I'm alright," Jack smiled, "Honest,"

"How long will you make me wait?" Elizabeth asked, snuggling into her pillow, "I might take a nap,"

"Go ahead and nap," Jack assured her. He just wanted her to sleep, because he knew once she was out, she'd be out for hours.

Elizabeth yawned again, sleep winning the battle she was fighting against it. Jack watched as her eyes fluttered shut, and within seconds, her breathing slowed and Elizabeth was fast asleep. He continued to watch her for a few minutes, she was very beautiful with her hair curled and makeup just perfect. But there was something else about her that he couldn't pinpoint…

Finally, Jack walked out of the room and closed the door slowly so that it wouldn't make too much noise, but left it open a crack. He left the light on in the hall, just in case she did get up sooner rather than later so she wouldn't be distraught. He went over into the kitchen and found a notepad and pen, and wrote down his name and phone number.

 _Jack Thornton_

 _(401) 567-4321_

 _Call if you need anything_

He found her cell phone lying on the counter, she must have put it there at some point. He found the charger plugged into the wall and stuck it on the charger, then put the note under her phone. He took her keys from where she tossed them on the couch and put them by her phone as well so she wasn't going crazy looking for them the next day.

Jack snuck out quietly, making sure the door was locked before he headed home himself. He lived about three blocks away in a similar apartment building. He showered quick and hopped into bed. The last thing on his mind was the blue-eyed woman he'd just made sure got home safe and hoped it wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up confused, she was in her own bed, alone, and she'd been out the night before. She looked around, everything was neat and tidy and she was still wearing her clothes. Had she not gone home with someone this time?

She got out of bed and instantly fell back from a pounding headache that hit her. "Jesus Christ, Elizabeth. What is wrong with you?" She pressed the heels of her hands to her temples to try and ease her head, but it barely worked.

She gripped the headboard and steadied herself this time when she stood. Better, but the movement still made her head spin. Once that settled, she made her way to the door of her bedroom, and again was surprised to see everything neat. She vaguely remembers coming home last night, remembering how she fell in the hall and was so tired.

She made it to the kitchen and looked at her phone, seven-thirty in the morning. Why was she up already? She closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead again to try and stop the room from spinning so much. She opened her eyes again and they landed on the note Jack had left the night before.

She read it, and somehow remembered most of last night, how he helped her away from that man, and basically carried her home. She unlocked her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

J ack woke up at about eight in the morning and got up, grabbing his phone off the charger before heading to the bathroom. He unlocked his phone and saw a voicemail from an unknown number. He hit play and a soft, sweet voice came through the receiver.

"Hi, I'm calling for a Jack Thornton? … It's Elizabeth… from last night. I just wanted to call and say thank you… for everything." She definitely had her wits about her now, "I don't even want to think about what may have happened if you hadn't have intervened with that man… or if you hadn't paid my tab… or walked me home, picked me up off the floor, and made sure I got into bed… So many things could have gone wrong last night and they didn't, thanks to you. I now know the difference between a man and the boys I've clearly gotten stuck with in the past." she sounded sincere, "I don't remember every little detail, but I'm sure I made a fool of myself. So, I would like to make it up to you, by treating you to lunch sometime? Anyway, thank you, once more, and I hope to see you again, Mr. Mountie." she laughed, "Alrighty, bye." and the line went quiet.

A big smile spread over Jack's face. He calls her a little later in the day to ensure they were both fully awake and sober. But it'd be a lie if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

 **Thoughts? Anyone know the song? If not, go and listen to it RIGHT NOW!**

 **Its SUCH a good song! I love it so much! Thank you to Kaitlin (memphisheartie21) as usual for help on this! You're amazing!**

 **If you don't already, follow me on instagram! _when_calls_the_heart_**


End file.
